


Her Silence is Not Pining

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [75]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Aromantic, Episode 97 Little My's Short Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Littly My burnt herself on some soup, so she spends a few days not talking. That leads to her friends making very annoying conclusions. She will never have romance, and she's happy about that.
Series: Ace/Aro characters [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	Her Silence is Not Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dragonpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> This is based around the 90s anime episode 97 Little My's Short Romance. I don't know where you could watch that in English and I haven't watched enough of Moominvalley to base this on that version. I hope to watch and write about that version some day, but this 90s one is my childhood. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Finnish version might appear at some point)

It's really annoying to not be able to talk for days. It's even more annoying for people to assume her silence was over something as silly as a crush. She has better ways to waste her time than to pine over some random person. Not just because Moominvalley doesn't have that many choices. Snorkmaiden does fine with indulging her romantic notions over Moomintroll and other guys who end up here. None of the others really seem to complain about it either. But that's not Little My. 

She's also hurt how funny everyone apparently finds the idea she could like someone, let alone have someone like her back. It's not that she likes someone, because she doesn't. It's not that she wants someone to like her like that, because she doesn't. And if the situation was different, she would have been right there, laughing with everyone. Because she does find the idea to be ridiculous. But the way everyone was laughing, it wasn't with her. It was at her. That's what hurts. 

Just because she's prickly, doesn't mean she's unlovable. Just because she doesn't get all this crush stuff everyone is apparently obsessed with, doesn't mean she doesn't care about people, or love people. Just not the way they understand it.

But she lets it go, because she knows the others don't understand. She doesn't understand all of it, yet. But she knows she will, some day. Give her a few days, and she's ready to joke about how silly the idea was. Then they can laugh with her.


End file.
